Hermione Peverell and Merlin Emerys
by VampireWitch456
Summary: During the final battle at Hogwarts Hermione sacrifices herself for Fred and whilst in heaven she's given a choice to go back or to stay in heaven but at a price she must go back in time. Follow her as she goes back in time and falls in love with Merlin Emerys himself and changes the future
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Peverell and Merlin Emerys

Chapter One

Hermione Granger had long brown hair and brown eyes and she was on the battlefield as it was the final battle and spells were flying everywhere and a deatheater shouted "Avada Kedavra"! at Fred but instead of him being killed Hermione was killed instead and she looked at him with wide eyes because it was straight on her back and she fell into Fred's arms Fred has short red hair and brown eyes and he said "oh god Mione please wake up we need you don't you dare die on us"!

George also had short red hair and brown eyes rushed over to his twin brother and said "Fred! What happened"?

Fred said "M-Mione's dead she saved me from the killing curse"

Just then Harry said Avada Kedavra to Voldemort and he was dead and then everyone of the light side cheered as they won and Harry saw Mione lying in Fred's arms Harry had short messy black hair and green eyes and he rushed over and said "oh god please don't tell me she's d-dead?" Fred who was crying hard continued and said "y-yes I'm sorry Harry she came out from nowhere and pushed me out of the way and saved me"

Harry cries and said "She's in heaven now *sighs* at least she's safe with my parents and Sirius"

George said "we have to get her into the great hall she'll be at peace there"

So then Fred gaffered her in his arms and carried her into the Great Hall where the injured and the dead were and the remaining Order members saw someone in Fred's arms and Molly recognized it to be Hermione and she said "Oh dear lord!" once Ginny got a glimpse of who had fallen she said "M-Mione!" Fred placed her onto an empty stretcher besides Remus and Tonks and he whispered in her ear and said "I'm so sorry Mione"

Molly who had short red hair and brown eyes and was quite a plump woman said "what happened Fred, George, Harry?"

Fred said "S-She saved me from the killing curse mum"

Molly said "Oh Fred I'm just glad it wasn't you both"

Fred said "I know but i feel guilty i mean she died and shouldn't have"

Harry said "it wasn't your fault Fred she knew what she was doing"

Kingsley who was a bold headed man with an African background said "we have to tell her parents about this you know"

Ginny who had long red hair and brown eyes said "no don't they don't remember her"

Molly said "what do you mean"?

Harry said "Mrs Weasley I think Hermione removed all memory of her being born to save them"

Kingsley said "then we don't tell them"

Harry said "So what happens now"?

Kingsley said "Well we round up the remaining deatheater's and mourn our losses, then we help re-build Hogwarts as she's in shambles"

So then they rounded up the remaining Deatheater's and placed them in Azkaban and then they started to mourn and arrange funerals for those who had fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Peverell and Merlin Emerys

Chapter Two

In heaven with Hermione

Hermione saw three people approach her and Sirius said "what are you doing here Hermione"?

Hermione said "I was killed otherwise i wouldn't be here who are they"?

Sirius said "These are Harry's parents James and Lily Potter"

Hermione said "Aah so these are Harry's parents the ones you, Harry and Remus keep mentioning"?

Sirius said "Yup sooo you died in the battle"?

Hermione said "Uh huh i did protecting Fred as i didn't want George to lose his other half"

Remus said "Aah you died too Mione"?

Hermione said "Yeah i did i died protecting Fred damn it Remus, Tonks what about Teddy"?

Remus said "Harry will look after him with Andromeda"

Tonks said "Mione everyone's going to be really sad you know that we died"

Hermione said "I know but my parents can't come to my funeral because their memories of me were wiped" Hermione cries a little.

Sirius said curiously "why did you do that for Mione"?

Hermione said "Because I wanted to keep them safe as muggles were being murdered and it was growing every day loads of muggles being killed so i thought i would remove their memories"

James said "Hermione you have a choice The first is to go back to Earth and then go back into time and change Voldemort even becoming evil or the other is to go back in time and help prevent the whole thing from happening if you choose that it will mean you won't know any of your friends and you'll be trapped in that time period. You helped protect our son and helped him defeat Voldemort and we're extremely thankful for that"

Hermione sighed and said "I'll go back down to Earth and then go back in time"

So then she said goodbye to them and then she woke up in the great hall next to Remus and Tonks's bodies they woke up too and she said "was that all really real"?

Remus said "Uh huh it was very real Mione"

Hermione said "I thought so because it felt very real to me"

Harry shocked they were alive said "What the... How"?

Hermione said "Long story short we were given a second chance"

Harry said "Oh like me then"?

Remus said "Wait you died Harry"?

Harry said "Yeah but i had to go back"

Hermione said "In my defence i still have to go back into time"

Harry said "Right well at least you three are still alive"

Hermione said "Uh huh and I'm glad we are alive your parents are really nice Harry"

Harry said "I know that though i never saw them in limbo i saw the ghosts of them when i activated the resurrection stone.

Minerva McGonagall said "Mr Potter...oh how is it you three alive as you were dead when we found you"?

Remus said "We were given a second chance at life Minerva"

Minerva said "Aah i see Remus welcome back Remus, Tonks, and Hermione"

Hermione said "How do we tell everyone else"?

Fred said "you don't have to we're all here"

Hermione said "Ok this is awkward oh no i have to go and restore my parent's memories of me"

Minerva said "Then go do that Hermione"

Hermione said "Uh huh am i ok to apparate"?

Minerva said "The wards are down so yes it's safe to apparate Hermione"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Peverell and Merlin Emerys

Chapter Three

Hermione apparated into an alleyway near her house and then she walked into her road and Victoria said "hi Hermione what happened to you"?

Hermione said "It's a long story and you wouldn't believe me even if i told you"

Victoria folded her arms and said "Try me Hermione"

Hermione said "Ok do you believe in magic"?

Victoria said "Yes I do why"?

Hermione said "Well I'm a real live witch one with magic"

Victoria said "Oh are you a Wiccan witch because if you are I am too"

Hermione said "No I'm a wand user yes there is another type of magic other than Wiccan magic in fact there is a whole world hidden from non-magical people/muggles"

Hermione said "Oh i knew it Mione there's nothing to fear I am too"

Hermione said "Whoa so you know I just helped defeat Voldemort"?

Victoria said "Yeah but it said you were dead and that your funeral would be next week"

Hermione said "I was dead but i came back to life as i was given a second chance at life"

Victoria said "Oooh you're lucky not many people get that second chance well not in our world anyway"

Hermione said "The wizarding world oh i know that but people get second chances if they are Wiccan"

So then they said goodbye to each other and Hermione rang the doorbell of her house and her mother said "can i help you dear"? Hermione said "Yes I'm Hermione and I need to tell you about a very important something and someone you won't remember"

Emily said "Oh ok please do come in"

So then they went into the living room and her mother Emily said "so Hermione what is it you need to tell me"?

Hermione said "Well... Do you remember this?" Hermione gives her the photo then her mother remembers and so does her father (he's in his study) and pictures of her appear again and her mother said "M-Mione"?

Hermione said "Mum" Hermione hugs her.

Hermione's father James said "Emily did we just forget our daughter"?

Emily said "Yes i think we did James"

Hermione starts to cry and said "I'm sorry I removed your memories mum, dad but it was the only way i knew how to best protect you from HIM"!

James said "Oh sweetheart *hugs her* wait what did you protect us from exactly"?

Hermione said "Do you remember those newspaper articles about muggles going missing and being killed"?

Emily said "Yes what about it Hermione"?

Hermione said "Well that was Voldemort and his deatheaters doing hence the HIM part that's why on that day it suddenly went all stormy and why i looked in horror"

James said "Has there been something going on Hermione"?

Hermione said "Yes *sighs* I'm sorry I've been lying about what I've been up to these last 3 to 4 years but it was to protect you both. Ok it all started at the start of 5th year Voldemort had just returned and was causing havoc amongst my world he caused a first and second wizarding wars to happen against him but there was a first wizarding war back in the 1940's against another Dark Lord Gillert Grindalwald"

Emily said "So this can happen again"?

Hermione said "It could yes but i think it won't happen at least i hope not mum, dad you're safe I'd protect our family as no one messes with me or my family or anyone i consider as family"

James said "we know Hermione *sighs* sometimes your mother and I get worried about what you do at Hogwarts"

Hermione sighed and said "I know *sighs* you remember my friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black? Well they were involved in a secret society called the Order of Phoenix my late headmaster Dumbledore formed it in the first war against Voldemort Sirius was killed at the end of my 5th year in the mini battle against deatheaters me and my friends were in by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange anyway that's how I became involved in the Order and I was helping them the secret society known as the light side defeat Voldemort again and last year it got really bad and muggles started going missing and being found dead and so that's when i decided to remove your memories and afterwards i left the house going to the Burrow and whilst i was at the Burrow the Order members and i decided to secretly move Harry to the Burrow so we used polyjuice potion a potion that makes you impersonate someone for an hour with Harry's hairs it's what's required basically you have to pull a few hairs of the person you want to impersonate and we all became Harry to confuse Voldemort and then flew on brooms but we were ambushed by deatheaters luckily most of us escaped but Mad-Eye Moody was killed and after we got Harry to safety the next day was the wedding of Bill and Fleur two friends of mine but again we were attacked by deatheaters but Harry, Ron and I were on the run afterwards and that's where the adventure of finding Voldemort's horcruxes come in"

James said "and what exactly are horcruxes Hermione"?

Hermione said "Well there is a book that tells you how to split your soul into seven pieces into seven objects and I, Harry and Ron found them all but we were once caught and taken to Malfoy Manor *shivers* sorry bad things happened to me there *shows them her arm* that was engraved by Bellatrix Lestrange Voldemort's right hand woman and a very lethal deatheater anyway so after we escaped Malfoy Manor we went on to find the other horcruxes and we achieved that after we did we went to shell cottage which is Bill and Fleur's house and we found out Tonks had her baby a boy called Teddy Lupin and i was named his godmother by Tonks and Remus before we died"

Emily said "Why do you call your friend Tonks"?

Hermione said "Because she hates her real name Nymphadora and her maiden name was Tonks before she married Remus so everyone calls her Tonks seems as how she's an Auror she works for the ministry of magic in the auror department, Aurors are the magical version of the police we have in my world"

James said "hold on you died how'd you die and can still be alive"?

Hermione said "Well after we found all the horcruxes and killed them all we all went back to Hogwarts and that's where the final battle/2nd wizarding war happened many of my friends and classmates as well as the Order fought in the battle and I was killed protecting my friend Fred Weasley and so Remus and Tonks were killed too but I'm only alive because i was given a second chance it's a very rare thing for muggles but i wasn't the only one Harry, Remus and Tonks were given second chances too yeah also witches and wizards have a longer life span than muggles do like my late headmaster was born in 1881 and he was 115"

Emily shocked said "Wow sooo did you win this war"?

Hermione said "Yeah we did win the war/battle but loads of Aurors and members of the DA that means Dumbledore's Army by the way and yes they are the people i mentioned that took part in the mini battle at the ministry of magic in 5th year what? We had to defend ourselves as back then the ministry was accusing Harry and Dumbledore to be false about Voldemort's return and mocked them in the daily prophet but i believed them anyway we had to learn to defend ourselves because our DADA professor was a ministry undersecretary Umbridge or as we refer her as a slimy old toad/foul evil gargoyle and she was told by the minister of magic to give us a new improved defence against the dark arts course without using magic hence where the O. came from"

James said "You exceeded in all of them Mione"

Hermione said "I know dad look I'm sorry i kept you both in the dark but i couldn't risk it"

Emily said "It is ok we understand honey"

Hermione said "Mum, dad I have to tell you that a price of me coming back is i have to go back in time and the time period i get to chose but i will come back"

Emily said "Ok wait the fates want this"?

Hermione said "Yeah pretty much"

Alexander said "Mom, dad, Mione we're home"!

James said "Perfect timing Alexander and Nathanial"

Nathanial said "Hi mom, dad, Mione"

Hermione said "Alex, Nate"! Hermione hugs them.

Nathanial said "What happened to you sis"?

Hermione said "The wizarding war my wounds will heal but I'll still be scarred for life unfortunately".

Hermione sighed and said "Ok it all started at the start of 5th year Voldemort had just returned and was causing havoc amongst my world he caused a first and second wizarding wars to happen against him but there was a first wizarding war back in the 1940's against Gillert Grindalwald. You remember my friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black? Well they were involved in a secret society called the Order of Phoenix my late headmaster Dumbledore formed it in the first war against Voldemort. Sirius was killed at the end of my 5th year in the mini battle against deatheaters me and my friends were in by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange anyway that's how I became involved in the Order and I was helping them the secret society known as the light side defeat Voldemort again and last year it got really bad and muggles started going missing and being found dead and so that's when i decided to remove mum and dad's memories and afterwards i left the house going to the Burrow and whilst i was at the Burrow the Order members and i decided to secretly move Harry to the Burrow so we used polyjuice potion a potion that makes you impersonate someone for an hour with Harry's hairs it's what's required basically you have to pull a few hairs of the person you want to impersonate and we all became Harry to confuse Voldemort and then flew on brooms but we were ambushed by deatheaters luckily most of us escaped but Mad-Eye Moody was killed and after we got Harry to safety the next day was the wedding of Bill and Fleur two friends of mine but again we were attacked by deatheaters but Harry, Ron and I were on the run afterwards and that's where the adventure of finding Voldemort's horcruxes come in. there is a book that tells you how to split your soul into seven pieces into seven objects and I, Harry and Ron found them all but we were once caught and taken to Malfoy Manor *shivers* sorry bad things happened to me there *shows them her arm* that was engraved by Bellatrix Lestrange Voldemort's right hand woman and a very lethal deatheater anyway so after we escaped Malfoy Manor we went on to find the other horcruxes and we achieved that after we did we went to shell cottage which is Bill and Fleur's house and we found out Tonks had her baby a boy called Teddy Lupin and i was named his godmother by Tonks and Remus before we died. She hates her real name Nymphadora and her maiden name was Tonks before she married Remus. after we found all the horcruxes and killed them all we all went back to Hogwarts and that's where the final battle/2nd wizarding war happened many of my friends and classmates as well as the Order fought in the battle and I was killed protecting my friend Fred Weasley and so was Remus and Tonks but I'm only alive because i was given a second chance it's a very rare thing that can only happen if the fates decide so but i wasn't the only one Harry, Remus and Tonks were given second chances too. we did win the war/battle but loads of Aurors and members of the DA that means Dumbledore's Army by the way and yes they are the people i mentioned that took part in the mini battle at the ministry of magic in 5th year what? We had to defend ourselves as back then the ministry was accusing Harry and Dumbledore to be false about Voldemort's return and mocked them in the daily prophet but i believed them anyway we had to learn to defend ourselves because our DADA professor was a ministry undersecretary Umbridge or as we refer her as a slimy old toad/foul evil gargoyle and she was told by the minister of magic to give us a new improved defence against the dark arts course without using magic hence where the O. came from. I'm sorry Nate, Alex that i kept it a secret from you but you were in America and i knew you were safe"

Alexander said "Oh Mione you died"?

Hermione said "Yeah i did protecting my friend Fred Weasley"

Nathanial said "Ok what's the catch"?

Hermione said "How'd you know there was one"?

Nathanial said "Well my girlfriend's a Wiccan witch so i know as she told me that people only come back from the dead if they have been good and done something that helped another"

Hermione said "Who is your girlfriend by the way"?

Nathanial smiled and said "Prue Halliwell"

Hermione said "Aah oh my god you're dating a Charmed One"?

Nathanial said "Uh huh are you happy for me"?

Hermione said "Oh yeah a lot i'm happy you found someone who appreciates you"

Nathanial said "Anyway I asked her to marry me and she said yes after all I've been dating her for two years now"

James said shocked "Oh my god that's wonderful news!"

Hermione said "We met Prue once Oooh you both re-united and dated whilst i was in my war situation"?

Nathanial said "Yup *smirks* cunning eh"?

Hermione said "Oh yeah a lot actually"

Prudence Halliwell who was an old friend to Hermione before the Granger's moved to England said "Nate you forgot... oh Hi Hermione, Mr and Mrs Granger"

Hermione said "Hi Prue long time no see *hugs her* oh i have to tell my friends and godson yes i have a godson Teddy Lupin who's Remus and Tonks's child"

James said "you have a godson"?

Hermione said "Yes I do Teddy's a year and a half"

Prue said "is he magical Hermione"?

Hermione said "yup he is Prue *smiles* he's a metamorphmagus like Tonks basically he can change his looks at will like his mum it's funny when Tonks does it though" So then Hermione apparated out with a soft pop and left the family to discuss wedding plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Peverell and Merlin Emerys

Chapter Four

Hermione appeared in Hogwarts looking happy and Harry said "hey Hermione you look happy why is it that you're so happy"?

Hermione was excited and she said "my brother Nathanial's getting married"!

Harry shocked that Hermione didn't tell him said "I didn't know you had a brother"

Hermione smiled and said "I have two Brothers; Alexander and Nathanial they're twins and my older brothers but i also have a younger sister called Isabella she's only two years old though but she's cute"

Harry looked shocked and amazed and he said "Whoa what do we do about Hogwarts"?

Hermione had a sudden idea and said "Come with me Harry trust me"

So then Harry followed Hermione into a hallway and they stopped at a portrait and Hermione said the password then Harry followed her inside and he said shocked "Mione where are we"?

Hermione smiled and said "Welcome to the Founders common room Harry"

Salazar had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing dark green robes said "Hello Hermione is this Godric's heir"?

Hermione smirked and said "hello Salazar and yes this is Godric's heir Harry James Potter"

Godric also had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing blood red robes smiled and said "nice hello my heir Harry James Potter, Mione"

Merlin had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing purple/blue robes smiled in amusement said "hi Mione why are you so happy for"?

Hermione smiled back and said "My brother Nathanial's getting married to a Charmed One"

Rowena had long black hair and blue eyes and was wearing dark blue robes said "Oh Nice tell him we say congratulations"

Hermione said "I will do anyways we'd best go as we don't want any of the Order worrying"

Rowena replied back and said "What about Lady Hogwarts Mione she needs you she's badly wounded"

Hermione sighed and said "I know she needs me and is badly injured"

Helga had long blonde hair and green eyes and wore orange/yellow robes was curious at what Hermione was going to do said "Sooo Mione what will you do"?

Hermione said "I'll repair Hogwarts then go back in time"

Hermione repairs Hogwarts with wandless magic and faints and Harry said "whoa *catches her before she hits her head* you ok"?

Hermione said "Yeah I'm fine Harry"

Harry looked at Hermione amazed and said "How'd you do that"?

Hermione sighed and said "It's a long story Harry"

Harry said "Ok then i believe you"

Salazar who had an idea said "Might i suggest you go back before i was born because I'd rather have you as a mother than someone evil"?

Hermione looked at Salazar shocked at what he just said and said "Are you saying I'm your mother"?

Salazar said "Uh huh mine and Godric's anyway but we didn't want to tell you because you were growing up we watched you every day trying to protect you best we could"

Hermione said "Ok then awkward but oh well"

Lady Hogwarts who had long black hair and brown eyes and was wearing light blue robes appeared and said "Lady Hermione, Lord Harry"

Harry and Hermione said "Hello Lady Hogwarts, Hello Lady Hogwarts"

Lady Hogwarts said "Lady Hermione since you repaired me I shall send you back in time to the time Camelot was in danger from Morgana and to when before I was built. The fates have told me of your choice and i choose to help you"

Harry said can i go with her Lady Hogwarts?

Lady Hogwarts said "yes you can go with her Lord Harry"

Hermione said Are you allowed that Lady Hogwarts?

Lady Hogwarts said "You helped repair me it's the least i could do but you both will return here though"

Hermione said "Ok then thank you Lady Hogwarts"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

So then Harry and Hermione were surrounded by golden lights and appeared on the ground and they found themselves dressed in medieval clothes for Hermione she wore a light blue long corset dress with silver wavy patterns at the hem and her hair was on top of her head in a silver headpiece as for Harry he was dressed in a pair of khaki pants with a long white shirt and black boots and they saw two horses one a jet black one and one was a dark brown one and Harry said "are you ok"?

Hermione said "Yeah I'm fine i hurt is all"

Harry said "Mi look at your hair you have dark brown long wavy hair"

Merlin said "Are you both ok"?

Hermione said "Yes we are fine we were thrown off our horses" Arthur appeared with his horse and said "Merlin don't just go running off like that...;are you both ok"?

Harry said "We're fine sir"

Merlin said "Arthur they were thrown off their horses told you i heard screams"

Arthur said "Oh ok what are your names Lady, Sir"?

Hermione said "I am Lady Hermione Peverell and this is my younger brother Lord Harry Peverell we live in a village called Hogsmede and our home village as well as our parents were all killed but our father's men got us away before they killed us"

Arthur said "I see well you're in Camelot now and you are safe was it Morgana who attacked your village and parents"?

Hermione said "Yes we heard one of her men say Lady Morgana"

Arthur said "Okay you're safe here Lord and Lady Peverell we must get you back to the castle so Gaius our healer can see to your injuries"

Merlin said "Arthur Lady Hermione looks really in pain"

Hermione said "I'm fine honestly *tries to get up off the ground* Aah"!

Harry said "You aren't ok sis you're badly hurt by the looks of it several cracked ribs"

Merlin said "Are you a healer Harry?

Harry said "I was trained by our potions master Severus Snape who was a professor and a healer at our school"

Arthur said "Merlin help Hermione onto your horse so she doesn't injure herself any more than she is because i doubt she can ride in her condition"

Merlin said "Yes Arthur are you alright Hermione?"

Harry said "I'll take Bella back with my horse Mione"

Hermione said "Ok thanks Harry and yeah I'm fine Merlin".

So then they went back to the castle in Camelot and Merlin helped Hermione off his horse as careful as he could and carried her to Gaius where he laid her gently on the bed that's used for Gaius to check them on and Gaius said "Merlin who is this"

Merlin said "This is Lady Hermione Peverell she was thrown off her horse"

Harry said Are you ok sis?

Hermione smiled and said "Yeah what do we do now"?

Harry said "I don't know but we can't go back there Mione"

Gaius said "Might i ask what happened Lord Peverell"?

Harry said "Our village was attacked by Morgana and her men. Our people were killed including our parents but father's men got us away before we were killed and as soon as we reached the woods near here my sister and I were thrown off our horses but my sister more harshly than I was"

Gaius said "I see here take this Hermione"

Hermione said "It's a pain reliever potion right"?

Gaius said "Yes it is how did you know"?

Harry said "Our potions master taught us potions and healing as well" Gaius said "I see are you both magical"?

Hermione said "We are yes I am a witch and he is a wizard in all truthfulness we are not Harry and Hermione Peverell though Harry is descended from the Peverell line my name is Hermione Rosalie Lillian Granger and this is my best friend Harry James Potter who i think of as a younger brother because I am a year older than Harry" Merlin said "Whoa what time is it you came from"?

Harry said "well...1998 it was three hours after the war was won by the light side after i defeated Voldemort that we came here" Hermione said "I died during the war and came back to life as i had a choice the first was to go back down to earth but i had to return to a time where i could change Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort or the second was that i would be sent to a specific time and trapped in that time where i would never see my friends again so i chose the first choice"

Gaius said "I see why you said you were Harry and Hermione Peverell now" *Merlin heals Hermione's bones*

Harry said "Merlin you are remembered in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world though the muggles think you and Camelot as well as Arthur and Guinevere are legends but for us in the wizarding world we honour that you are real"

Hermione said "Harry I think you double crossed yourself in lives"

Harry said "Uh oh i think you're right Mione"

Hermione said "Ha-ha Harry" Harry said "Sooo feel better"?

Hermione said "Much thanks to Merlin the greatest wizard of all time and history and the last dragon lord well unless you are too Harry seems as how you're descended from someone who's not even born yet"

Harry said "I don't know Mione"

Hermione said "It took most of my magical core to repair her"

Merlin said "I sense that your magic is really powerful and your aura is whoa silver oh my god"!

Harry said "Oh my god! Mione you do realise what that means right"?

Hermione said "Yup the only other person who has a silver aura is Merlin here"

Merlin said "Harry yours is gold which is a level below silver which means you too are a very powerful wizard"

Hermione said "How can mine be silver I'm just a muggleborn"! Merlin said "Nope you and Harry are purebloods"

Harry said "I was a half-blood uh oh Mione I think Lady Hogwarts changed our blood as well because your hair is dark brown and it is wavy as where before you had light brown chestnut curls so basically you had a total makeover as where me I just had a blood change" Hermione said "And since the Peverell line were purebloods we are purebloods oh my parents would find that funny sorry Harry"

Harry said "No it's fine sis"

Merlin said "It's a good cover you both look like brother and sister only your eyes tell you apart can i tell Arthur and Guinevere"?

Hermione said "Is the law that King Uther passed abolished"?

Arthur said "Yes it is only there is a law that permits witches and wizards from using magic in front of muggles though"

Harry said "That we understand as in our world the wizarding world we were permitted to cast or show our magic in front of muggles if we had the trace on us then the ministry would know but the trace vanishes if you reach seventeen because that was the age you became an adult therefore allowing you to use magic outside of school"

Merlin said "Whoa i see the law stayed the same then"

Gaius said "Yes it appears so Merlin"

Arthur said "Gaius is Lady Hermione well enough"?

Gaius said "Yes sire she is"

Arthur said "I'm glad to hear that and please you both must call me Arthur as I would hope we can be friends"

Harry said "Yes Arthur we can be please call me Harry and my sister Hermione"

Arthur said "Drop the act I know you both are best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger *rolls eyes* I heard you both talking about coming up with a cover story to tell us"

Hermione said "Okay sorry we lied but we had to come up with a cover for the sake of time as we don't want to cause a paradox"

Arthur said "Then you shall be known as Lord and Lady Peverell then"

Hermione said "Thank you Arthur for all you've done for us we will help all we can to help you defeat Morgana as we know more than enough on how to defend ourselves against the dark arts and will teach you stuff you might not know as we have experience in war too seems as how in our time we're still recovering from our own war"

Arthur said raising a brow "Can you handle a sword"?

Hermione said "I was trained well by Severus Snape so yes Harry and I know plus when i was younger before i learnt i was a witch i went to karate class it's a class that uses martial arts and kung fu to defend yourself"

Harry said "She's really good at the things mentioned as well because she's been beside me always"

3 months later...

Hermione and Merlin were in their room thinking back to a month ago when they got married and Hermione said "Merlin I have good news to tell you"

Merlin smiled and said "Let me guess you're pregnant with our first child"?

Hermione smirked and said "Yup did you foresee it happening"?

Merlin said "Yeah I'm extremely happy you are though"

Harry said "Hey you both ok"?

Harry said "More than ok I'm pregnant and very happy"

Harry said "Guess who i discovered"?

Minerva smiled and said "Hello Hermione" Hermione shocked to see her Professor said "Professor Blimy you're here"!

Minerva laughs and said "nice to see you too Hermione and i see you married Master Merlin" *smirks*

Hermione said "yup indeed i did because I love him"

Minerva said "Nice that you married him Lady Hermione Peverell-Emerys"

Hermione giggled and said "Oh stop sooo what's your name in this time professor"?

Minerva said "Lady Katherine Gryffindor"

Hermione laughed and said "Queen of Phoenix Island"

A/N: Sorry it took so long but i've been busy with other stories and baring with the pain in my back as last week I pulled a muscle/trapped a nerve in my back doing exercise so...Thanks for baring with me and Please review :)


End file.
